


Rulebook Raydor: Stanton Strikes Back

by Jaffens_girl



Series: Rulebook Raydor Collection [3]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffens_girl/pseuds/Jaffens_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanton Returns and Raydor misbehaves. 3rd story in the 4 part Rulebook Raydor series.<br/>SMUT SMUT SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rulebook Raydor: Stanton Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> NO beta :-/ All mistakes are mine... Sorry.

Stanton Strikes Back  
Jaffen’s Girl

Takes place Late in the Second Season of Major Crimes.

"Sharon, Diane will be very disappointed if you don't show tomorrow night." I rush around the kitchen with my phone trapped between my ear and shoulder.

"Oh please I hardly know her Gavin and by the way, your little gal pal - she hates me."

"That isn’t true. You just haven't talked to her in a while. She really wants you to meet the amazing James her fantastic fiancé" he is exaggerating every word because he knows the truth; Diane just wants to rub it in my face. The young woman has some ridiculous belief that I am old and lonely. I am certainly too old for her childish antics. 

"Let's face it. You just want me to go to keep you from killing your ex” the silence tells me I’m right. Gavin ex-boyfriend is Diane’s cousin they didn’t end on very good terms. “Always the buffer never the buff” I laugh to myself knowing damn well that hadn’t made any sense.

"That’s true I need a buffer and I promise next time you can be the buff” he finally speaks and I can hear the smile spreading across his face. "I'll put your name on the gift I got her. All you have to do is show up. Please" he begs me.

I know that Gavin isn’t going to drop this "I have concerns about being on a boat. What if I get called in?"

"We will only be out for the first 2 hours then its back to the pier. They are just going to drive out a few miles and stop the boat. Apparently Diane gets seasick. Besides, you know her father is smitten with you. I'm sure if you tell him he will get you back to the pier as soon as possible.”

It is true Diane’s father and I go way back. He has always had a thing for me and never tried to hide it.

"Alright I'll go." He cheers loudly no doubt feeling victorious, I can be awfully stubborn. 

"What are you going to wear, this is cocktail party do you have a dress? You know Diane hates when you look better than her."  He is baiting me, knowing full well how I will react.

"Of course I have a dress but don’t worry Diane won’t be over shadowed, this old lady has nothing on her 35 year old figure... or breasts” I look down at my chest but I don’t believe the things I am saying about myself “-just wait till she starts popping out children” I mutter.  “I'll see you tomorrow?"  

"I'll pick you up at seven" he tells me with a pleased chuckle.

"Bye Gavin.” I hang up the phone then call out to Rusty in the other room. He was deep into his studies and it shows when he emerges. 

"Dinner is ready." I inform him as if he can’t see the meal set out on the table. He sits down and I notice his pouty face.

"You ok?"

"I'm ok I'm just tired and hungry.” I believe him because I am starving we haven’t eaten in a while and it has been a long day.

"Well eat up!" I smile at him "I have to go to this thing tomorrow, so you are on your own for dinner I made enough of this you can reheat it tomorrow."

"What thing?"

"It's an engagement party for this lawyer that I cannot stand."

“Oh is that where the boob comment came up?”

“You heard that?” I say slightly embarrassed it isn’t like me to be so crude; especially for Rusty to hear. 

“Yeah, so what’s with this lady? She doesn’t like your boobs.” He smiles at me holding back a laugh. “Women are so strange” he adds.

"She claimed a while back that I solicited sex from her witness” Rusty’s eyes are wide and I'm not sure if it is the shock of hearing the word SEX come from me, the idea that I would be accused of soliciting sex or the idea that I would have sex. “She tried to get me thrown off the case it was a big mess” I shrug “-it happened about 5 years ago I almost lost my job. She said and I quote 'this lady must be dreaming if she thinks my client is even interested in her, she is old enough to be his grandmother.'” he looks at me puzzled. "Of course there is a lot more to it but bottom line she said I was after the guy and I wasn't. He was attracted to me and she was jealous because she liked the guy... anyway I have since made peace with her for the sake of Gavin. I'm not sure why he likes her so much." Gavin and Diane grew up together so they have a very strong connection to one another.

“Did that guy have a grandma fetish?”  I stare blankly for a moment while I process what my foster son has just said.

“No Rusty. He was older then Ricky I couldn’t have been his grandmother.” He smiles at me and I now know he is busting my chops.

“You two get along now?” He plowed a full fork into his mouth.

"Kind of, we do a lot of pretending."

"For Gavin's sake?"

"Her dad has a lot to do with it he’s got it bad for me,” I smile back and wink at him"-so I got to find something hot to wear." 

"Going to try to steal her fiancé or her dad?"

I laugh at the idea. "Wouldn't that be funny" I put food into my mouth and think about the depths of my closet. 

“I never pictured you as vindictive.”

“I can hold a grudge but I am generally not vindictive. I wouldn’t even go as far to say that in this case I am just messing around but she really pisses me off and revenge is a dish best served cold.” I wiggle my eyebrows keeping the mood light. “She is one of those people who hasn’t had to work for anything. Her daddy’s money and her good looks get her places but she is a terrible lawyer and that is a well known fact. She could have seriously hurt my career if she had a better reputation. However it was my reputation that saved me. Actually, I think being married to Jack helped me a lot with this situation too.”

“Her father wants to sleep with you?” I cough choking on my bite of food I have suddenly become uncomfortable with this discussion because of his serious tone. 

“Does he know your married?”

“He knows very well” I wheeze recovering from my accident “Jack use to gamble with him.”

“Sharon, I can’t believe he hits on you!”

“I’m not that bad…” I shrug.

“No, your married!”

“Rusty, Jack and I have a ridiculous relationship we’ve been separated for so long anyone who knows us just thinks we are to lazy to fill out the paperwork. I have been with other men and Jack hasn’t been waiting on me to take him back.”

“Really? The only men you hang out with are Flynn and Gavin.”

“Well I used to have a life before you came along. Now eat I have some work to do.” I stand up and walk over to the kitchen leaving Rusty to finish his dinner.

 

Saturday Night

I look in the mirror and see Rusty behind me walking in my room with Gavin in tow. I have on a red dress with a princess cut neckline and off the shoulder three quarter length sleeves. The top of the garment hugs my bust perfectly with a built in belt that fits snug just under my breasts (which happen to be standing oh so nicely tonight). The rest of the garment flows smoothly just above my knees, well, it is a bit higher then I'll admit.  They look me over then settle on my feet because I have two different shoes on. I can’t decide which pair to wear.

“Black or silver?” I ask the both of them.

“Silver... defiantly don't you think Rusty? “

“Yeah, wow Sharon you look great.” I blush a little at his enthusiasm I know that he isn’t used to this kind of dress on me.

“Thank you.” I smile at them because I feel great. My hair is amazing, my body looks fantastic in this old dress and I do love the shoes they agreed on. I just hope there is no drama between me and Diane. Perhaps I’ll spend some time with her father he does happen to be a lot closer to my age then Diane and I do enjoy talking with him. I have purposely distanced myself from him in the past because he use to enable Jack but I am feeling rather frisky so I may let bygones be bygones.

 

We step onto Senator Lance Harvey’s yacht it isn’t the first time I had been on his ship and it was just as beautiful as I remember it.

“Sharon Raydor, you are breathtaking as usual.” The handsome retired senator takes my hand and kisses it. His lips linger over the top of my hand. 

“Hi Lance, it is really good to see you.” I am flattered he finds me endearing but the fact that it infuriates Diane is what makes me play it up more than I normally would. Diane fakes her excitement to see me in order to pull me from her father’s grasp. Embracing her I tell her she looks nice. 

"Sharon you have to meet my fiancé." I smile as if I really care what fool agreed to marry the witch. She pulled on a young man’s arm and he turned to face me.

I hope I hid the shock that came over me because I was taken entirely by surprise . 

"This is Jimmy"  she declares and Jimmy is just standing there looking at me.

“Jimmy this is Sharon.” 

I fear that Diane is getting suspicious I know it’s just paranoia because she wouldn’t suspect a murder if she caught them red-handed with a murder weapon and a taped confession. I hold out my hand "it's very nice to meet you, Jimmy" I chocked a little on his name, remembering precisely the last time I said it was just before a mind blowing orgasm. He follows my lead and shakes my hand. Sending heat right to my gut. It has been so long since I have been with him or anyone for that matter and I wouldn’t mind a little companionship…

"Likewise, Sharon."  I watched his Adam’s apple struggle as he tries to swallow. No doubt he remembers the last time he uttered my name.

"You two may run into each other someday. Jimmy works for the Sheriff’s department." She is glowing as she speaks about him. Then she turns to Jimmy "Sharon is a detective in the LAPD" I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Diane is well aware that I am a Captain. I just roll my eyes and Jimmy gives me a well hidden smirk. 

“Perhaps we will work together sometime” Jimmy smiles casually his dimple makes an appearance and I am almost morph into jelly.

"Perhaps" I nod.

"Come Jimmy, meet my dad's cousin."

Jimmy staled a moment to get another look at me a move I think it is very obvious but Diane just tugs on him again to get his attention. 

I turned quickly to hide my smile but Gavin isn't fooled. "Is he Sergeant Sexy from the prison? Oh, the parking garage too?!"

"Shhhhh! God your good, don’t say anything!" I regret telling Gavin about my boy toy (those are his words not mine) but he cornered me about looking better than I had in a while. I gave credit where it was due I told him about Sergeant Sexy (again his words not mine).

"I didn’t make it this far as a lawyer not noticing the subtleties between lovers."

"We aren’t lovers" 

"Well not now, but I’ll give you 2 hours."

"Stop it, I do not intend on having sex with him again.”

“Yeah well his intentions are very clear. I cannot believe this guy, you have to tell Diane.”

"Oh no, absolutely not I am not telling her anything and neither are you."

"She can't marry a guy who is already cheating on her."

"Gavin she won’t believe it anyway, she’d find some way to turn it around on me.” 

"Did you know he was engaged?"

"No."

"Are you mad? You don't seem mad."

"No." I’m not mad and I really don’t know why. 

"You aren't?" He doesn’t believe me.

“No, I'm married too, it would be awfully hypercritical of me to judge him. I mean listen, the first time he had a chance to say no and turn me down but after that- I can’t blame him, I’m nearly impossible to resist once you’ve had me.” I’m joking of course, about being irresistible (I have an estranged husband who could prove me wrong) I just want to end this discussion as quickly as possible.

"Oh my god you vixen!" Gavin squealed.

"Gavin please." I whispered and smile I can’t help myself.

"You are ENJOYING this!"

"Well of course I am. Karma is a bitch and I love her for it." Damn I’m full of cliches!

"Sharon I haven’t seen this side of you in a long time." My history with Gavin is a long and full one. He is right I haven’t felt like a conniving bitch in a long time my time away from Internal Affairs has softened me. 

Gavin tries desperately through out the night to keep Jimmy and me away from each other. I spend most of the night being wooed by Diane’s father until I need air. I discover a small opening on the lower level at the stern of the ship. The area is dark and quite so I have a look around. There isn’t to much to look at bit there are giant coils of rope that almost look fake and I find them intriguing enough to examine them closer. I make a weak attempt to try to move the rope for curiosity sake.

"Hello Detective." I hear him sneak up behind me and I hop up as if the rope had bit me.

"You're engaged?" I put my hand up to stop him from coming closer to me his solid chest under my palm sends a shiver to my groin- or maybe it’s the way he is looking at me it doesn’t matter, I don’t want to encourage him so I look away.

"What? You’re married!"  he tugs on my arm and I make the mistake of looking at him, his dimples distract me again. “Diane and I were only dating the last time we saw each other.”

"I'm separated." I glare a little at him but it isn’t very intimidating. Our usual Sergeant and Captain facade has been completely erased. "So do you make it a habit... cheating on her." I am curious about his prowess.

"No, just you. You look amazing by the way." His gaze is fixed on my body then on my lips and he slowly creeps toward me.

"Jimmy don't." I don’t mean it.

"Don’t what?" I turn and face the water leaning against the railing ignoring him, however It is only an act. I am very aware of his proximity to me. He reaches for a lock of hair being blown against my neck by the cool wind of the night, he gently sweeps it away then plants a small kiss in its place and then he kisses my shoulder. I don't fight it I don’t care to; I just close my eyes and feel the bounce of the waves and the wind in my face.

"I love this dress." his hands sneak around my waist he pushes into me and I can feel his arousal against my buttocks he stops kissing my shoulder and whispers in my ear. "Look 10 o'clock there’s a whale." I turn my head to the left "Do you see it?”

"Barley" I notice a small dark mass in the water.

Keep watching it’ll most likely jump up" he continues to kiss my neck and shoulder slowly coaxing me to relax.

"You should stop this" I make a small attempt at being good. The ship starts to move and I realize we are heading back to the pier.

“I should stop this? You aren’t going to stop me?”

“You are supposed to marry that idiot woman. I know this may sound shocking but I do believe in the sanctity of marriage.”

“I’m not married yet.”

“Do you love her?”

“Of course, I’m not a complete asshole.”

“Then why are you out here with me instead of inside with her?”

“Because I want you and you want me. Why is that?” He asks as his hands slide under my dress and his thumbs lift brush over each hip tracing my lace thong. “You don’t like her much do you?”

“That’s an understatement… Don’t change the subject.” I am distracted by the cool air on my thighs and the movement of his fingers.

“You’ve never been in love with someone yet deeply infatuated with another? This is just sex Sharon I don’t pretend it is anything more then amazing sex between to people who are extremely compatible.”

He presses into me harder and buries his face into my neck then reaches up and paws at a breast. His other hand snakes forward and gently strokes the apex of my thighs causing a flood of desire to pool there. It is at this moment the whale decides to rise out of the water and shoot water from its blow hole making us jump a little and we both laugh. He stretches his neck to reach my lips then kisses me passionately. I surrender to him reaching up to rake my nails against the short stubble of hair on his head then I push into him harder trying to pull his cock free with my other hand.

He backs away from my grasp and lifts my dress exposing my bottom then pushes on my thigh coaxing me to prop my foot on a large coil of rope I had been looking at earlier, then squatting down the removes my underwear then buries his face into my ass licking my wet pussy all the way up to the entry way of my back door he repeats several times then fingers my back entrance gently. He stands up and kisses my neck roughly- he knows what gets me going, my knees buckle and I am struggling to stand up straight. He abandons my neck and nibbles on my ear lobe (something new) one hand searches under my dress for my breast and the other pumps two fingers into my pussy while his thumb pushes on my anus. Im not sure if his thumb has penetrated me but it feels good he keeps moistening my anus with the slick juices of my arousal.  Eventually I realize - he’s in.  

Never in my life have I ever let anyone touch me there never mind put their tongue there but I am so aroused I’ve become curious and allow him to continue.  Moan after moan I slowly come unraveled. He stops for a second and puts on a condom.

“Always prepared” I mumble my voice fails me by trembling because I’m so turned on. He pushes into my wet pussy kissing the exposed areas of my back and shoulders his hands were still cupping my breast and fingering my ass. 

“Oh god.”

“I wanna fuck your ass Captain.” Oh there he is Sergeant Stanton, and he brought a fantasy.

“Be gentle Sergeant I’m a rookie.” It is true I have never… never wanted to either but I do now… I really want to now.

He pulls out of me and for a moment I can’t believe I agreed. He continues to penetrate me and then spits on my entrance and then adds a finger; there was a slight sting that came with it but it was gone within seconds.  He stokes my clit gently and my core is on fire I feel him pushing in between my cheeks. 

“You feel so good. Are you relaxed baby?”

“Oh yes.” I almost didn’t finish the two words. It’s truly amazing I am even standing up right because he has my entire body in a trance - even with the strange intrusion pushing on my behind. Within a minute he had managed to completely penetrate me and the sensation is surprisingly welcomed he pressed his hand against my chest helping me to remain standing. He continues to stroke me I kiss him desperately he pushed me back down again and I hold on to the railing to receive his deliberately slow movements he pushes into me his hands locked on my buttocks he moans about how good I feel and how sexy my ass is. I start to pant; not even the cold air rolling off of the water can cool me down- scorching hot passion rolls through my body and I wonder briefly if my insides will burst I let out a cry unlike anything I have ever heard come from my mouth and I can’t stop it. The sensation is electrifying sending waves of pleasure to every crevice and I surrender to it completely allowing Sergeant Stanton to take the lead and finish pumping in to me until he is spent and I am unable to stand.

“Hold on baby” and we are back to that, I secretly love being called baby. He holds me tight while he removes the condom  I help him with my dress to avoid soiling it then he sits on the large pile of coiled rope that I had been resting my foot on and quickly pulls me onto his lap. We sit there a moment to catch our breath and recover. Nothing is said at all he just kisses me sweetly in random places.

“My god that was amazing.” I break the silence after a few minutes of kissing.

“I can not believe you let me do that.”

“Neither can I” I admit.

“I guess this is where you tell me this wont happen again.”

“Yeah well I mean it this time Sergeant. I don’t do married men, just ask my husband.” I smirk at my own joke.

“Maybe I wont get married.”

“Well that is your business- please keep me out of it.” I kiss him again; the euphoria of my orgasm is still very much alive in me. We kiss so hard I feel as though we might do it again right now. 

“Sharon! You out here?” I leap from Jimmy’s lap at the sound of Gavin’s voice.

“Yes, back here!” I straighten myself out and whisper a warning to Jimmy “Lipstick, right cheek.” He immediately rubbed it off and I quickly retrieve my underwear and hide it behind my back.

“There you are Jimmy I was looking for you.”

“Hi honey, we were just talking, turns out Sharon is a Captain in the LAPD.”

“Oh that’s right, I forgot.” she says dismissively. “Captain, detective, not much difference.”

“We were just watching the whales talking about law enforcement things; comparing notes and stuff.”

“Well come on we are heading back to the pier and we will be there soon, we need to say goodbye to the people who are leaving.”

The happy couple leaves but Gavin stays. I am suddenly unwilling to indulge him. It doesn’t appear as if I feel bad or guilty but I do just a little. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Damn I can’t shake this smile. 

“Sharon, are you crazy?” He whispers franticly.

“It just happened.”

“If you told me it didn’t I’d never believed you! Diane must know, you two look like you just had the most relaxing spa day.”

“Oh god.” I sigh a very pleased sigh It is going to take a lot to get me out of this fantastic mood.

“Well how was it? As if I have to ask… your holding your panties!” 

A huge smile came over me and I let out a breath “I need to sit down.” So I do, and shamelessly put my underwear back on.

“I feel like an accomplice.”

My phone rings and it is Lt. Flynn. “Captain Raydor.” I give Gavin a wink.

“Hi Captain. Major Crimes has been rolled out to the west side of town.”

“When?”

“Just now Captain. Chief Taylor is requesting you there.”

“Is he there?” 

“No that’s why he wants you. Apparently the victim is a well known actor.”

“Damn it. Alright I am at sea right now but we are heading to shore I’ll see if I can get there quickly, text me the address and I’ll give you an ETA.”

“At sea?” 

“An engagement party on a yacht” I laugh a little.

“Oh wow. Um ok I’ll text you in a moment.” Andy and I have gotten closer since the last time I had sex with Jimmy. Andy had found us kissing but he never asked me about it. I suspect he has been tempted to ask several times but for some reason ( and I’m sure they are all good ones) he backs down.

Leaving the party goes smoothly and our goodbyes are brief. We walk to Gavin car and he drives me to the crime scene.

To be contined…

Off to Shandyland!  
The next part is almost done. I promise it will be up soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Review!!


End file.
